Thor: God of Thunder (PhantomLord2001)
Thor: God of Thunder is a 2018 superhero film that is the fifth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded, and the first to feature Thor. Plot Prologue At the Battle of Jotunheim, Odin is fighting Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants. Eventually, Odin is able to overcome Laufey and strikes him down with Mjolnir. This is witnessed by the other Asgardians and Jotuns. Odin declares to the Frost Giants that Asgard has won, and that they were to never trouble the Nine Worlds ever again. As the other Asgardians depart, a small child enters the ruins of Laufey's throne room. Odin asks who the child is, and he identifies himself as Loki Laufeyson. Realizing that there was no honor in abandoning the child of his enemy, Odin asks Loki if he'd like to come with him to Asgard. Loki says he would, as Laufey "didn't like him." Odin returns with Loki to Asgard, where he tells his wife, Frigga, and his other three sons, Thor, Balder, and Tyr, that he was taking Laufey's son in to be raised as their own son. Thor runs up to Loki and calls him "brother", to which both Odin and Frigga smile at him. The Betrayal Many years later, Thor, Balder, Tyr, and Loki have all grown. As Thor is sparring with his friends Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun one day, Loki comes in and informs Thor that their father wished to speak with them. Thor follows Loki into Odin's chambers, where Odin, Frigga, Balder, and Tyr are also waiting for him as well. Odin informs his four sons that he feels like his time as King of Asgard is coming to a close, and soon, one of them would be chosen to replace him. Thor bursts out that he should be the next ruler, as he was the oldest of the four. Odin agrees with Thor, but also comments that age was not the only determining factor in leadership. Both Balder and Tyr comment that they believe Thor would make the best ruler out of all of them, as he was by far Asgard's best warrior. Loki interjects saying that being a warrior doesn't give one the right to be king either. Odin agrees with Loki as well, and dismisses all four of them. While walking through through the halls of the palace, Loki tells Thor that the next day was the anniversery of the Battle of Jotunheim, and the same day he "became" an Asgardian. They enter the garden, and Loki demonstrates his cryomancy abilities by freezing a nearby cluster of weeds. Loki also tells Thor that he would make a great king, but he doesn't seem very sincere. Thor doesn't seem to notice. Loki then tells Thor that the previous night he'd overheard Tyr overcome with rage about how he felt certain that Odin would choose Thor to succeed him, and that he deserved it more than him, and that he planned to lead a group of rebel Asgardians to kill the both of them, Odin, and Frigga. Shocked, Thor at first refuses to believe it, but Loki tells Thor that Tyr had always been jealous that he was the better warrior, and jealousy can lead people to do insane things. Thor arrogantly agrees that he is the better warrior, and, though he loved his brother, he needed to stop him. Loki warns him that he was planning the attack at nightfall, and had also convinced Balder to join him. That night, Thor confronts both Tyr and Balder on the middle of the Bifrost, accusing both of them of treachery. Tyr and Balder declare instead that Thor was the traitor, and they were there not to fight, but to try and reason with him. Enraged, Thor accuses them of lying and attacks both of them in a blind fury. Tyr and Balder barely put up a fight, and soon, Thor lashes out with all his powers, and strikes down both Tyr and Balder. Moments later, a pair of Odin's elite guards teleport beside Thor, grab him, and teleport him to the throne room, where Odin, Frigga, and Loki await with grim looks on their faces. Odin demands to know why he conspired against his own family. Thor, puzzled, claims that he was stopping the traitors in the name of Asgard, but Odin tells him that he knew that he conspired to kill all of them to take the throne by force. Odin decrees that, as punishment for his crimes against Asgard, he would be banished from Asgard from that point onward. Thor pleads with Odin, telling him he couldn't do this to his son, but Odin replies that Thor revoked his title as "Odinson" when he killed Balder and Tyr. Taking Mjolnir from him, Odin strips Thor of his powers and has him sent to Midgard, the Asgardians' name for Earth. The Man Who Fell to Earth At an astronomy convervatory in San Francisco, astronomer Jane Foster is looking through a telescope and making notes, which are revealed to be related to a project spearheaded by the leader of the conservatory after recent evidence suggested that there was more than one galaxy. As she is looking through the telescope, suddenly she sees what appears to be a meteorite falling down through the sky. She follows it and sees that it seems to have landed somewhere nearby. She gets up and goes to her car, her curiosity getting the best of her, and drives away from the conservatory. Activating a device that could track cosmic radiation, she following the trail for several hours until pulling up to a barren field, where it appears that the crater has impacted. She gets out to investigate, and looks down and sees that a man is lying at the bottom of a crater. Going down into the crater, she helps the man, who we now see is Thor, to his feet. Thor, who is not unconscious but is very dazed, is heard mumbling under his breath. Jane heaves him into the back seat of her car and drives off, muttering that her parents once warned her about picking up strangers from off the street. Thor awakens to discover that he is lying on a couch in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, he appears to be alone, but then Jane enters the room. She tells him that he was in her apartment, and her name was Jane. Thor tells her his name, to which she replies that that name "sounded Scandinavian." Thor tells her that he has no idea where he is, to which Jane tells him he was suffering from partial amnesia due to head trauma, and tells him he was in San Francisco. Thor asks if that was in "Alfheim", to which Jane replied that it was apart of California. Thor tells her he doesn't understand, to which Jane tells him he should probably keep resting, as he'd probably been through a lot if he really did fall out of the sky. Meanwhile, Mjolnir has also been cast to Earth, landing in a crater itself about a mile outside the San Francisco city limits. Three armored cars with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them suddenly drive up by the site, and Agent Clayton Stillwell exists the first one, escorted by two other agents. One asks what the situation was, to which Stillwell replies that the the pan-dimensional team attached to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s San Francisco office picked up a major spike in cosmic radiation readings, the strongest readings that had been detected in several decades. Stillwell goes over to inspect the hammer, then pulls out his phone to call S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, telling him that he needed to take a look at the hammer himself. Fury promises to fly out to San Francisco immediately. The Rise of Loki Back in Asgard, Odin is seen in his chambers, looking deeply troubled. Frigga comes up to him, asking him if the business with Thor was still troubling him. Odin replies that it was, and that, although he always knew Thor was overly arrogant, he never believed that he would kill his own brothers just so he could claim the throne. Frigga agrees with this, but she expressed her hope that Thor could be changed by his exile. Odin expresses hope for this too. At that moment, a guard tells Odin that Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost, sought an audience with him. Arriving to meet Heimdall, the Guardian informs Odin that he saw Tyr and Balder imprisoned in Jotunheim. Odin tells Heimdall that this was impossible, as they were both dead. Loki suddenly appears behind both Odin and Frigga and casts a spell on them, putting them both into an enchanted slumber. Heimdall asks if this was Loki's doing, to which Loki replies that it was. He tells Heimdall that he was taking over the throne of Asgard, and that, from now on, he would answer to him. He demands that Heimdall open the Bifrost to Jotunheim, to which he does. Loki arrives in Jotunheim, at the ruins of Laufey's palace. He has a brief flashback of Laufey bullying him as a child for being a "runt" before he confronts Tyr and Balder, guarded by a pair of Frost Giants, telling them he was going to build a new order and usher in a new age of prosperity for Asgard, and he was offering them a chance to stand by his side. They both refuse, though Tyr seems uncertain. Loki tells Tyr that, if he were to join him, he'd make sure he'd be a better warrior than Thor. Tyr, uncertainly, still refuses, saying he does not want to commit treason against Asgard. Loki, angered, casts a spell on Tyr, putting him under his control, and attempts to do so on Balder, but Balder resists. Loki instead incases him in a tomb of ice, and instructs the two Frost Giants to guard Balder. Cast *Alexander Skarsgard as Thor Odinson *Kate Beckinsale as Jane Foster *Harry Lloyd as Loki Laufeyson *Brian Blessed as Odin Borson *Michelle Fairley as Frigga *Jessica Biel as Lady Sif *Graham McTavish as Volstagg *James Kyson as Hogun *Alfie Allen as Fandral *Ray Park as Heimdall *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Tyr *Kit Harrington as Balder *Randy Couture as Carl "The Crusher" Creel *Terry O'Quinn as Laufey *John Barrowman as Agent Clayton Stillwell *Harrison Ford as Nick Fury Additionally, Mena Suvari portrays the Enchantress in the mid-credits scene, and Bill Goldberg portrays the Executioner. Trivia Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:MCU: Reloaded Category:Films Category:Thor films Category:Articles under construction